


Something Good This Way Comes (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns to the Wall following the final battle of the Others to find Jon.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good This Way Comes (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something good this way comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205073) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> This podfic is based off janie_tangerine's lovely post-end fic that involves Jon and Sam and survival and a happy ending and all kinds of stuff I love. Please let me know if you run into any technical hiccups. Hope you like this. :)

Podfic of 'Something Good This Way Comes' by Janie_Tangerine.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/iuweg/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BSomething%2BGood%2BThis%2BWay%2BComes%2B-%2BJanieTangerine.mp3) (6.77MBs)

 **Length** : 07:35


End file.
